


the details of our union, the edges of the nebula

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: tylorca fluff with a little bit of canonical angst set post discoverybased on a tumblr post about ash and lorca rescuing tribbles after the war.





	the details of our union, the edges of the nebula

**Author's Note:**

> eferences to canonical ptsd and sexual assault, but not explicit. the title is from right on time by dawes which is premium tylorca content.
> 
> based off this post: http://leonardsnarts.co.vu/post/166537218199/if-i-see-the-phrase-ash-tyler-is-followed-by  
> "If I see the phrase “Ash Tyler is…” followed by anything other than “a perfect Hufflepuff boy who is going to live happily ever after with his Slytherin boyfriend on a farm where they rescue injured Tribbles” then I’m going to reject it."

“You look familiar,” the Andorian woman says. “Do you go to trade shows?”

Ash smiles, runs his hand through his hair like he always does when he’s a bit nervous. “You must have me confused,” he says. “We’re strictly a home-grown operation.”

She studies him longer and Ash fights back against the residual wave of panic that occurs anytime a stranger looks at him too long. If he says the word, Gabriel will come out from the back, but he’ll almost certainly scare off a prospective home for some tribbles.

Twenty tribbles end up leaving with her and it would be silly for Ash to miss each of them, absurd to pretend that he can even tell them apart. But the happiness of a new home for the rescued tribbles is tempered by his fear of their location being broadcast.

The things that they did in the war—what they had to do—are a topic that will never be closed in Federation history. Captain Tyler and Admiral Lorca are heroes, but heroism always has a cost. The peace with the Klingons is new and hopeful, but he and Gabriel are no longer part of it.

He locks the front of their facility and heads to the back, expecting Gabriel to be engaged in his current research project. Something about genomic analysis of creatures that make noises on a similar wave length.

What Ash sees instead is Gabriel asleep on the couch, lights low as always, their own pet tribble on his lap. It’s not a rare scene, these days, certainly more frequent than they’d ever dare dreamed before, but it’s still poignant.

“Gabe,” Ash says from the far end of the couch. Neither of them are fond of being woken up in strange places. Gabriel’s body jerks, and the tribble coos in response, something that has proven quite effective in easing these engrained stresses. Gabriel’s eyes open, seeking out the phaser never more than a foot away, before he slides his eyes to Ash.

“C’mere,” Gabriel says, rolling his body to a seated position on the couch. Ash sits down next to him, sighing as their bodies press together.

“You were busy today,” Gabriel says and Ash can hear the lingering fear that one day Ash, too, will decide he has no use for him. As if Ash hasn’t been Gabriel’s since the day they first met. Like they haven’t been discussing getting a rabbi out here along with their friends to make it official.

Ash splays his hand on Gabriel’s leg, fingers barely brushing their tribble. “I’ve got all the time in the universe for you,” he says. Gabriel smiles, a sight that makes Ash’s heart warm every time, even after years of sharing their days and nights.

“At ease, Ash,” Gabriel says, an old joke turned endearment. The best part, Ash thinks, is that they are.

**Author's Note:**

> tribbles and cats are similar, right? right??
> 
> also i made up their ranks, bc promotions happen quick in times of war, and this is set at an undetermined future point.
> 
> while i wrote them as being heroes they certainly likely leave a complicated legacy and i think their desire for quiet is likely due to this legacy and their continuing struggles with the affects of ptsd and assault and war. i consider the phaser not being under a throw pillow, and instead on a table, to be a sign of happy progress.
> 
> also i love tylorca bye


End file.
